<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awkward Feelings Equals Awkward Silence by Neutral03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168274">Awkward Feelings Equals Awkward Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03'>Neutral03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Another World Drabbles [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO Dymaics, AU-Modern Universe, Alpha Changbin, Alpha Minho, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt Lee Minho| Lee Know, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, M/M, Minho is a savage and fixes everyone's problems, Multi, Other, Other's dynamics mentioned, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Seo Changbin is a Mess, Whipped Seo Changbin, Worried Changbin, Worried Hyunjin, beta hyunjin, emotional break down, hospital fic, mentioned mpreg, they are both messes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin and Changbin stay at the hospital to keep an eye on Minho. Things get a little tense once everyone leaves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Everyone&amp; Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Another World Drabbles [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awkward Feelings Equals Awkward Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the second to last one of the in Another Universe Series! All that we have left is Seungmin and IN and then we're done. After that it's finishing SEVENTEEN while I plan out the last part of When Worlds Collide. Other than that I've got nothing else to say. Have a nice groundhog day and enjoy the story! Stay safe out there you guys. <br/>-N.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Changbin really doesn't understand how he ended up here to be honest. He knows that he's here in the hospital near his university because one of his friends got hurt and needed someone to stay the night with him. And that he volunteered because his friend's boyfriend, who is also one of his friends just found out that he was pregnant. Which is big news, good news, but big news nonetheless. Anyway, the point that he's trying to make here is that today has been nothing short of overwhelming. But it looks like that things are trying to calm themselves down now just a little bit. Minho's foot is not broken, but the doctor just wanted to keep him overnight for observation, so he's currently laid up in a hospital bed drugged out of his mind. Chan and Felix were finally able to convince Jisung that it would be better for everyone if he went home for the night to rest a bit. He wasn't going to do anyone any good by freaking out next to Minho's bedside all night. So he, Chan, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin all went back to the maknae line's apartment. Where Chan would be staying the night to help keep an eye on things.Which just left Changbin and Hyunjin alone to keep Minho company throughout the night. Yep, just him,.. And.. Hyunjin.. Oh shit.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Now, before you start jumping to conclusions here, let him explain some things. It's not that Changbin doesn't like Hyunjin at all. No that's not the case. Hyunjin is a very sweet, kind, and caring person. He's smart, funny, and even though he can be very dramatic at times, he's one of the most loyal people that you would ever meet in your whole entire life. He would do anything for his friends, regardless of what it is.Even though he can come off as a lot and overconfident, he's actually an introvert. Hyunjin is way more thoughtful than people give him credit for. He wants to help those around him and it's one of the many things that Changbin loves about him. And he's a passionate dancer, Changbin has never seen someone so graceful and majestic when they dance. It's so unreal how good he is. He's also a good rapper, and Changbin has borrowed his talents on demos he had to make for some of his classes when Jisung and Chan were busy. He's also a pretty good singer too for someone who hasn't had much formal training. And to seal the deal he was the most beautiful person that he has ever seen in his life. (Though he doesn't bring that up much because it makes the beta uncomfortable.) So see it's not that he doesn't like Hyunjin, no that's not it, it's the complete opposite. He's in love with him. Can you see his predicament here?<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                      The alpha and beta met when they were in high school. Changbin was in his second year, and Hyunjin was just beginning his first. They really didn't have a whole lot do with one another at the start of it all. Changbin hung out with his friends and anyone else that he would come into contact with, while Hyunjin kept his head down and hung out with his few close friends. It was only after a chance encounter with Chan that Changbin even met the younger boy.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            He can remember it like he was yesterday. Chan, Jisung and him had been in one of the empty classrooms during their lunch period trying to find a secluded place to work on a new track idea, when there was a knock at the door. Chan had told whoever it was to come in so that they could see what they wanted and then get back to work. Turns out it was Seungmin, and some kid that was at the door. Changbin wasn't as close with the two younger males at that time though, he just knew that Seungmin was Jisung's age, and that was about it. This whole new kid was a huge mystery to him. When Changbin first laid eyes on Hwang Hyunjin, his breath was taken away. He was a very tall, skinny kid, and from his scent Changbin could tell that he either was a beta or unpresented. He had dark short, shaggy back hair, and he looked handsome. Even till this day, Changbin cannot find the proper words to describe Hyunjin that would do the other justice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Anyway, moving on back to the topic at hand here. Seungmin had come in to introduce them to his new friend that he had made. And that was Changbin's first time properly meeting Hwang Hyunjin. Upon getting a closer look at the tall kid that was trying to hide behind Seungmin, Changbin realized that he had seen the younger in the halls a lot before. For some reason Changbin had felt nervous about meeting Hyunjin. Which really confused him because he normally wasn't shy around people, and got freaked out by them. That was Jisung's department in their friendship. But there was just something about Hyujin that drew him to the younger and it drove him nuts for almost a year that he could never put his finger on what it was exactly.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Their first meeting was very awkward with one another. Changbin rambled, and made a complete fool out of himself in front of Hyunjin. Hyunjin didn't even say a full sentence to him, and just nodded and hid behind Seungmin. And Jisung tripped getting up from his seat and ended up knocking Changbin over and on top of Hyunjin sending them both crashing to the ground. Now, talk about awkwardness then. Anyway, then it was Chan to the rescue and he had arranged a meet up that weekend at a local cafe near their school. Changbin can remember being torn that day on whether he should have kissed Chan or he should have punched him for setting that meeting up. And on a Thursday morning during Changbin's 3rd year of high school when he was sitting in his chemistry class, he finally got why. And needless to say he really didn't handle the fact that he had a crush on Hyunjin well at first. And if you ask any of his friends that knew about it (Cough* Everyone with eyes* But Hyungjin*Cough*) they'd tell you that he still has trouble with it.<br/> </p>
<p>      Which is the whole entire reason why he was so spasy about being on Minho duty with Hyunjin. Even though they've been friends for years now, and they trust each other and tell each other everything(Well not everything), it's still hard for Changbin to be around him sometimes. He's always worried that he's going to mess up and blurt everything out and end up with Hyunjin rejecting him and hating him for life. Now, just whose bright idea was it to put them together again?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Hyunjin's nerves were fired. In all of his short 20 years of life he's pretty sure that he's never been this on edge about something before, and it was quickly driving him insane. Though that was a short trip for him. Especially after the day that he's had today. First he gets woken up in the middle of the night to deal with a puking Jisung. He is then up half of the rest of the night with him. Then in the morning he deals with an angry, stubborn, moody Jisung. Then both he and Felix head to dance class dead on their feet and half asleep. Then Minho got injured and everyone was freaking out and everything just went downhill from there.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>             And it probably didn't help his nerves any that he won the fight with Felix to ride in the back with Minho. He was terrified of what happened to his Hyung. He wanted to ride in the back with him to make sure that he was okay. Though watching him in the back of the ambulance only made the beta want to freak out more. He's never seen the alpha like that before. Minho has always seemed kind of cold and aloof maybe, but he was really nice, and caring, and kind. Even though he was threatening to shove wet paper towels down his throat, or shove him in an air-fryer and put it on high. Minho had always been someone who you can count on and you know that he's got your back. To see him so out of it, really messed with Hyunjin's mind more than he cared to omit.<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          This really freaked him out and messed with him more than he thought it would. Which was part of the reason that he was adamant to stay at the hospital with him. He was worried and wanted to make sure that his Hyung was okay. And he knew that Jisung was upset that he couldn't stay to make sure that Minho was okay himself, so he promised his friend that he would stay behind and look after him. Hyunjin was determined that nothing else was going to happen to Minho on his watch. He promised himself and everyone else that much. God, today was a very long day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Changbin and Hyunjin sat in a very awkward silence for the next 20 minutes or so. After everyone left to go home, it was just the two of them. Neither one of them have the guts to say anything to the other at the moment. So both of them just resigned themselves to sitting in silence. Though it was very tense since the only other occupant in the room was knocked out cold on pain meds. At one point Hyunjin's pretty sure that Changbin has turned the lone tv on in the room but he couldn't be sure about that. He was too busy watching Minho as he slept. He knows that this is kind of weird and if the elder were awake right now he would be mocking Hyunjin mercilessly for it. But he wasn't right now and Hyunjin didn't even care either way. He just really wanted Minho to wake up. He was glad that there was nothing seriously wrong with the elder, but Hyunjin was still not at ease about it. He just wanted Minho to wake up. In his mind if Minho woke up that meant that everything was fine.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            He was so lost in his own head that he didn't see Changbin and the worried looks that he was sending the younger. Even though Changbin had turned the tv on as sort of background noise and a distraction for the two of them, his attention never left the two other people in the room. Though he really didn't have to worry that much about Minho since the dler alpha was still out cold in his hospital bed. His main concern now was Hyunjin. Looking over at the bed, and seeing the younger griping Minho's hand like his life depended on it, made him worry a little bit about it.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Before the others had left, Chan, Felix, and Seungmin had all pulled him aside individually, once they had decided who was staying here with Minho and who was going home with Jisung. All three of them had said to keep them updated about anything, and to keep an eye on Hyunjin as well. Chan and his alpha-dad worried instincts Changbin could get. Chan loved all of them and he would do anything to protect them regardless of the cost. Felix was worried about Hyunjin. He had seen how spooked that this had made Hyunjin and knew that Hyunjin was hiding how freaked out he was from the rest of them. He had begged him to make sure that Hyunjin and him actually got some rest tonight and to call if anything were to happen to any of them. And Seungmin, Hyunjin's best friend, had passive-aggressively threatened him with bodily harm if anything ever happened to Hyunjin on his watch. When they finally left, Changbin was left feeling, anxious, worried, and somewhat terrified of Seungmin. But most of all he was worried about Hyunjin.<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     In all honesty Changbin was at a loss for what to do. He was good at giving advice somewhat, yes, but he was no Chan, or Felix, or Jisung. The three of them always knew the perfect thing to say whenever someone was going through something. He wasn't an attentive listener like Minho and Seungmin were. Or so cute like Jeongin that it made you forget what upset you in the first place. Yes, he has been used as a soundboard for a numerous amount of his friends over the years, but most of that advice had been music related one way or another. Feelings were something completely different that he never knew what to do with. He always felt like he was coming up short in that department so he just tried to get out of the way of everyone else and just kept his mouth shut. It seems like that's not going to work for him this time around though.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>              Holding Minho's hand was both a comfort, and a stressor for Hyunjin. On the one hand it gave him the reassurance that the elder was okay and still here, that Hyunjin could physically touch him and know that he was there. It made him feel more confident that if something were to happen all that Hyunjin had to do was to just grab his hand and then Minho would be okay. He knew that this was pretty irrational behavior of him, but he couldn't help it. He was scared, and he's never had a brother before. He was an only child growing up just like Minho, and the elder and the rest of his friends are the closest things to siblings that he had ever had. He loves them with his full heart and it freaks him out to no end when something bad happens to them. For example when he found out that Jisung had anxiety he sat in his room and cried for 3 days straight. It took Seungmin, Chan and Jisung himself to convince him to stop crying. When Felix told him how homesick he can get sometimes, even though Hyunjin claims to hate skinship he jumped Felix and held onto him for 4 hours straight and cried.(While during the middle of this Chan and Jisung walked into the room, saw what was going on and then slowly backed out of the room.) When he found out about Chan's depression Hyunjin had a little bit of a meltdown. He showed up at the elder's apartment a screaming sobbing mess and as soon as the elder opened the door, Hyunjin tackled him to the ground. Where he spent the next hour crying and begging Chan not to leave him, not to leave them, and to please stay. It took 20 minutes after that to get Hyunjin off the floor and he had to get Minho and Changbin to help as well. Hyunjin ended up moving in with them for the next week, because he started crying and had a severe attack of separation anxiety anytime he had to leave Chan's side. And don't even get him started on Jeongin, the last time that the maknae had come to Hyunjin with his problems crying, Hyunjin had latched onto him and had followed him everywhere, and he means everywhere for two months straight. The only reason that he stopped was the intervention that the rest of the group had for him, where Jeongin threatened to kill Hyunjin if the elder wouldn't stop bugging him. The whole point here is that Hyunjin does not handle stressful situations well, Especially when it comes to his friends and family.<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     No matter how many times that he told himself that Minho was going to be okay, it was still hard to believe it. Even though Minho has threatened to shove wet toilet paper down his throat and shove him in an air fryer he still loved him. He knew that Minho showed his affection for people differently than most others do. And Hyunjin knew that he loved him like a little brother. And once Minho woke up and was lucid if he really wanted to, Hyunjin would go home to his mother's house and get her air fryer and bring it back to him. He'd willingly jump and try to cram himself into it if it would make the elder happy. He would do whatever Minho wanted, he just wanted him to be okay.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            "....in..jin..jinnie..Hyun.. Hyunjinnnie.. Hyunjin-ah!" Hyunjin jumped in his seat next to Minho's bed and turned around at the call of his name. The beta relaxed a bit when he saw that it was just Changbin. "What, you almost gave me a heart attack?!" Hyunjin asked. Changbin just looked at him for a second before he said anything."You spaced out there for a second, I was just checking on you." The alpha said. "I know that you have trouble handling things like this sometimes." He said as he got up from his chair near the window and walked over to the younger. Hyunjin just sighed and shook his head. "I'm okay Hyung, but we have to focus our attention on Minho-Hyung." Hyunjin told him. Though he didn't say anything when the elder pulled up a chair next to him.<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Have you heard anything from the others yet?" Hyunjin asked him after a while. The two of them had been sitting in a tense awkward silence for so long that it was beginning to drive him crazy. Even though he was a bit of an introvert, Hyunjin didn't do well with silence, especially with the people that he was comfortable with. He wasn't as bad about it as Jisung was, but it just freaked him out. He wanted a distraction from his blurred, worried thoughts that were buzzing around his head faster than he could comprehend them. "Last update that I got from them was that they were home." Chagbin said. "Channie-Hyung said that Felix and Innie had coreoced Hannie into a shower, him and Minnie had force fed him some food, and shipped him off to bed." He told him. Hyunjin snorted at that, he loved Jisung, he really did, he was one of his best friends, even with their bumpy start, but he was one of the most stubborn person that he had ever met in his life. "How did they manage that?"He asked him. "He's probably that tired, and Felix said he would cuddle with him, and Channie-Hyung is staying over as well, so you know they're going to end up making one big cuddle pile in the middle of the living room." He told him. Hyunjin just shook his head at that. Yeah, he could see it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          After a couple of minutes of the two of them sitting in complete silence again, Changbin got up. "Okay, I know that neither of us have eaten pretty much all day, so I'm going to track us down some food." He told him. "What do you want Jinnie?" He asked him. Hyunjin just shrugged, even though he hadn't eaten all day he wasn't very hungry. In all honesty he felt more like he was going to throw up than anything else, but he knew that he needed to eat and that Changbin and Minho when he woke up were not going to let it slide. "I don't care, whatever's fine Hyung, thank you." He told him. Changbin nodded and told him that he would be right back as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. As soon as the elder was out the door Hyunjin just crossed his arms on the bed and rested his head on them, with a tight grip on Minho's hand. His heart was still beating wildly in his chest, and it was getting hard to breathe, but he had to keep calm for Minho. He just had to.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Changbin couldn't have been gone for more than 20 minutes or so. He had given up on trying to find something good, and just settled for something decent. He ended up finding two turkey sandwiches and bought them along with a couple cans of soda and called it a day. Though he got a brownie for the beta in hopes of cheering him up. When he got back to the room, he saw Minho was still asleep, and Hyunjin hadn't moved since he left. The younger was laying his head down on the bed next to Minho. And if Changbin didn't know any better he would say that Hyunjin had fallen asleep. But he knew Hyunjin better than that. He could see the rise and fall of the beta's chest that he was still awake. Changbin set everything that he had bought down on the little table next to the hospital bed, and moved over to check on Hyunjin. He knew that the younger was suffering more than he let on but it's always been like pulling teeth to get him to open up.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>               "Hey, Jinnie, what's wrong huh?" Changbin asked softly as he sat back down next to his dongsaeng. He hesitantly laid a hand on the younger's back and started rubbing soothing circles trying to calm him down. At first Hyunjin didn't do anything, he just laid there. Changbin really did think that it was possible that the younger had fallen asleep or something. Then all of a sudden Hyunjin sat up from where he was hunched over Minho's prone form. He turned and looked at the alpha and Changbin could tell that he had been crying. When he least expected it Hyunjin launched himself at the alpha and started crying into his t-shirt. At first Changbin didn't do anything from the shock of it, but once that wore off, he wrapped his arms around the younger and held onto him.<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           Changbin tried everything that he could think of to try and calm Hyunjin down. But no matter what he did to try and shush him it didn't work. Hyunjin just kept crying and crying, and poor Changbin didn't know what to do. He wasn't really the comforting type of person that people normally flocked to. But he was willing to give it a try for Hyunjin. After all, this wouldn't be the weirdest, stupidest, dangerous, or illegal thing that he has done for the boy that he loves. (And if Chan asks about any of the previous stuff mentioned he has no idea what happened or what he's talking about.) At a loss for what to do Changbin decided to think like someone else for a minute to fix this. It was then that he decided to follow the acronym of WWF/CD. Or in simpler terms What Would Felix/Chan Do? This saying has helped him out in more than just one situation before, so why can't it help him now?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The next thing that Changbin knows he's pulled Hyunjin out of his chair and into his lap instead. It was slightly awkward because Hyunjin was so much taller than him, but luckily they made it work since the beta practically weighed nothing. (And that was another conversation that they were going to have after this.) Hyunjin didn't even act like it phased him at all. He just clutched onto Changbin tighter as he cried. Once Changbin got him situated in his lap, he began rocking the younger slightly hoping that would calm him down some. It always worked when Chan did something like this, so in theory why wouldn't it work for Changbin. After a couple of minutes it seemed to be doing the trick and Hyunjin's full out sobbing was turning into sniffling instead. Changbin released a sigh of relief. He was glad that this was working and that finally Hyunjin would hopefully stop crying. He hated seeing the younger so upset, it just broke his heart. He was really glad that this worked.<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         After a while Hyunjin had finally calmed down enough to where he was breathing evenly again. Though he still had his head buried in the crick of Changbin's neck. And Changbin didn't have the heart to tell him to move even if he wanted to. At one point Changbin thought that the younger man had finally tired himself out and fallen asleep. He was proven wrong once again when Hyunjin stirred and pulled back from his neck. The alpha didn't fail to notice how the younger was refusing to make eye contact with him. It was also obvious that he was embarrassed by how red both his cheeks were. Changbin still thought that he was cute though. But he wasn't going to dare say that out loud.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Hyunjin mumbled something that brought Changbin out of his daydream land. "What was that Jinnie?" Changbing asked him softly. "I didn't hear you." And that was pretty impressive considering that the beta was still sitting in his lap. Hyunjin didn't say anything again for a couple of seconds and Changbin thought that he had imagined things when he heard him mumble again. It was a little bit louder this time, but it was still too soft for Changbing to hear. "What?" He asked softly. "I still can't hear you Hyunjin-ah." He told him softly. He watched as the younger clutched his hands into fists, and for a second there the alpha thought that he was going to get suckered punched. He didn't mean to come off as if he was mocking or making fun of Hyunjin. He would never do that to him right now. Tease him yes, but he does that with everyone and he knew where the boundaries were, this was something that he would never do to the younger now. "I said that I was sorry alright!" Hyunjin said louder this time. He was practically shouting and Changbin winced at the sound and he really hoped that they weren't going to get a noise complaint from the nursing staff.<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                 "Why are you sorry Jin?" Changbin asked after a couple of beats of silence. He didn't want to make the younger more upset than he already was, so he gave him a couple of beats to cool off before saying anything. Lucky for him, Hyunjin hadn't made a move to get off of his lap, so he probably wasn't too mad at him, hopefully. Hyunjin just sighed and shook his head at him. And his bangs had fallen out of his ponytail, that now looked like he had been put through a wind tunnel. But Changbin still thought that Hyunjin was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen in his life. And because of that, he was not going to stand, well sit here and watch that person suffer and hide behind his sweaty bangs any longer. They were going to discuss this now, once and for all, before things got out of hand. He knew that Hyunjin was one to suffer in silence before he would seek help from someone. He knew that Hyunjin didn't want to be a burden and that he always thought that his problems were insignificant compared to everyone else's in the world and that no one should worry about them. It was one of the things that frustrated him so much about Hyunjin, but he still couldn't help but to love the younger man with all his heart. Hyunjin might be stubborn, but so was Changbin and the rest of their friend group and he wasn't going to let this go on for any longer.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                              "Come on talk to me Hyunjin." Changbin said. "You know that Hyung is always here for you right?" He asked him. Hyunjin didn't do anything at the time, but after a couple of minutes Changbin could tell that he had cracked him somewhat. "I'm sorry that you're stuck here having to deal with both me and Minho-Hyung." Hyunjin said. "I'm sorry that I'm crying, and freaking out when Minho-Hyung is the one who's in the hospital bed, and Hannie is the one pregnant, and terrified about what happened." He confessed. "They're both the more important ones to worry about and here I am having a meltdown because I can't keep myself together long enough to do anything." Hyunjin said as he rubbed at his eyes.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Changbin was stunned, he never knew that Hyunjin felt like this. He knew that Hyunjin had it hard because he watched Minho fall, and he was the one to ride in the back of the ambulance with him. Hyunjin had just as much of a right to be messed up by this as Minho, Jisung and the rest of them. Minho and Jisung are their friends, and they are all worried about them, and if in them being worried they end up being upset then so be it. He wasn't going to lie, Changbin was upset too, Minho was one of his best friends, his Hyung and he didn't want him to get hurt. And he loved Jisung, he was like the baby brother that he never had, but always wanted and he had seen that kid go through so much in the amount of time that they have known each other. And the same can be said for Chan, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin. So if all of them can be upset along with Minho and Jisung, so why can't Hyunjin be upset too? He was their friend, and he loved them, and cared about them. He can be worried about them all he wants to. Now he just has to convince Hyunjin of that.<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for Hyunjin-ah." Changbin told him. Hyunjin didn't say anything, he just hung his head down and refused to make eye contact with Changbin. Said alpha was having none of that. "Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you brat." Changbin said as he cupped his hand underneath the younger's chin and moved his head up to look at him. Changbin could still see the fresh tears pooling in the beta's eyes and it just killed him inside to see Hyunjin in distress. "Minho-Hyung is your friend just as much as he is mine and I'm upset about it just as much as you are, and so are Channie-Hyun, Minnie, Innie, and Bokkie." He told him. "Does that make us as irrational as you think you are?" He asked him. Hyunjin just shook his head at him. "Words Jinnie, use your words please." He told him. Hyunjin sighed and he could tell by the look on the younger's face that he was annoyed at him but Changbin didn't care one bit about it. "No.. It doesn't make any of you guys irrational, you're concerned about Minho-Hyung and Sunie." He told him. "That's right, so why should you be any different?" Changbin asked him. And that was when the dam broke.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      "Because I should have been paying more attention to what was going on!" Hyunjin said. "I should have been able to do something to help!" He told him. "Even though Felix and I are the same age, I'm older than him I could have done something!" He told him. "But when I saw it happen I just froze, I didn't know what to do." He confessed to him. "And when I was riding in the back of the ambulance,.. Just seeing Hyung like that,.. I cried the whole way here and I felt like I was going to throw up and one of the EMTs was trying to get me admitted for shock or something but I wouldn't go because I didn't want to leave him.." Hyunjin said and he was full on crying now at this point. Changbin just wrapped an arm around the beta's waist and pulled the younger closer to him. "It's not your fault Hyunjin-ah you hear me?" Changbin told him. "You couldn't have done anything to stop this alright, what happened happened and all that we can do is be thankful that Hyung didn't get hurt worse than he did." Hyunjin just nodded his head at him.<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    "How can you be so calm about this?" Hyunjin asked him softly. The two of them had been sitting in a comfortable silence for the past 5 minutes or so. And Hyunjin had gone back to his previous position of curling himself up and pressing himself as close to Changbin as he could get. "Oh, I'm a whole lot more freaked out about this than I let on." Changbin confessed to him. "But I knew that I had to keep a straight face on for you." Changbin told him. "I know you and I know that you would probably take this harder than you would let on, and I couldn't stand to let you suffer in silence like that." He told him. He looked away, not wanting to look at Hyunjin and see his reaction. "Why?" Hyunjin asked him almost breathlessly. Changbin didn't know what to do at the moment. He really wanted to tell the younger how he felt, but at the same time he was terrified of what would happen if he did. "Oh for crying out loud!" Minho piped up from his hospital bed. "Just shut up and kiss each other already will you?! We've all been waiting on this for 2 freaking years now!" His voice scared both of the younger men in the room and made them both jump and scream in their seats. They whipped their heads around to see that the elder was awake.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Both boys scrambled up from their seats and ran over to the bed. "Hyung you're okay!" Hyunjin cried as he launched himself at the older and then proceeded to hug him. Minho just laughed and rolled his eyes fondly as he slapped the younger away. "Ya! No hugging until you've kissed each other." He told them. "I know you love each other, the rest of the friend group knows that you love each other, and I'm pretty sure that half the Bronx in the US know that you love each other." Minho told them. Changbin and Hyunjin both blushed at that and started sputtering at the elder to shut up but he just waved them up. "Now quit that, if you two aren't going to miss and make up on your own then I'm calling Hannie down here to do it." Minho told them. "And you both oughta know better than to piss off someone who's pregnant." He told them.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Hyunjin and Changbin both just looked at each other for a minute. None of them knew really what to do with this. "Is Hyung telling the truth?" Hyunjin asked after a couple of minutes. "Do you love me too?" Hyunjin asked him.. Changbin just flushed bright red and nodded slightly at him. "Yes, it's true." Changbin told him. "I've had a huge crush on you since high school." Changbin told him. And that caused Hyunjin to break out into a fit of giggles. "So you mean to tell me that Felix and Ji were right and we've both been in love with each other all this time and have just been too scared to say anything?" He asked him. "Yeah I guess we have then." He told him. He waited a couple of beats before he spoke again. "Can I kiss you Hyunjin-ah?" Changbin asked him shyly. Hyunjin just nodded his head. "Yes, I've been waiting for this since I was 16." And needless to say that Hyunjin didn't have to wait a minute longer for that kiss. And poor Minho was still trapped in his hospital bed watching the whole thing go down. And while he would later say that he was very traumatized by this, he couldn't help the small smile that placed itself on his face as he watched his two friends finally become happy.(But he would deny that to his dying day.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>